


CESARO GIF IMAGINE {1} ❅CHRISTMAS EDITION❅

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [27]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: you and Cesaro wrap presents but Cesaro really wants to unwrap the present you wrapped for him.
Relationships: Antonio Cesaro/Original Female Character(s), Antonio Cesaro/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	CESARO GIF IMAGINE {1} ❅CHRISTMAS EDITION❅

  


****

Cesaro sat beside you, putting the cup of hot chocolate in front of you, you quickly covered his present with the wrapping paper, hoping he didn’t notice, but he did.

“Whatcha ya got underneath there?” Cesaro asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Your present.” You squeaked out, making Cesaro smirk.

“Oh, what did you get me?” He asked, looking excited.

“You’ll find out when you open it, now close your eyes so I can wrap it.” You demanded him, making him let out a huff and frown.

“Fine, miss bossy boots.” Cesaro sighed, putting his coffee beside him and closing his eyes, and putting his hand over his eyes.

“See, I can’t see it. You can wrap it now.” Cesaro spoke, his hand still covering his eyes.

“Good.” You mumbled, moving the wrapping paper off his present.

You carefully place the decorated paper side on the table so the plain white side was facing up, placing the gift in the middle, you carefully folded the paper on both sides, placing the sticky tap on it, then looked up at Cesaro to see him peeking through his hands.

“Hey, close your eyes.” You shouted at Cesaro.

“They are closed.” He lied, quickly closing them.

You shook your head, grabbing some tape and taping the corner. You folded the other corner, then taped it.

Grabbing a Christmas tag and writing his name on it then love Y/N drawing a love heart.

“Done, you can open your eyes now.” You spoke, placing his present under the tree.

Cesaro took his hands away from his eyes, opening them and scooting over to the tree, finding his present you wrapped.

You shook your head as he inspected the wrapped present.

“I hear rattling, can I please open it now?” he begged, making you shake your head no, as you started to wrap another present.

“Please, everyone opens their gifts early.” Cesaro begged.

“Yeah, on Christmas Eve, it’s not even Christmas Eve, now help me wrap these presents.” You responded.

Cesaro frowned at your response, putting the present down, and coming back over to you sitting next to you.

“Fine, but I’m going to find out what you got me.” He declared, making you smirk.

Cesaro grabbed a present that needed to be wrapped. He let out a sigh, as he

“Love you.” You hummed, noticing him pouting.

“Love you too.” He responded, as he slowly wrapped the gift, pouting while doing so.

“Can you at least give me a hint or a clue or something?” he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“All I’m going to say is it’s something you told me you wanted.” You answered him, smiling at him, and then turning your attention back to the present you were wrapping.

“It’s that fancy coffee machine I want? No, it’s that new suit I want isn’t it, it has to be something big since it’s in a big box.” Cesaro beamed, his face lighting up, as he thought of what it possibly could be.

“You will just have to wait for Christmas to open it.” You chuckled. 

“Or Christmas Eve.” Cesaro spoke, you let out a chuckle.

“You are just too adorable.” You chuckled, not that Cesaro heard you he was too busy thinking about what you got him.


End file.
